memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dhelan class
|Image = |Affiliation =Romulan Republic, Romulan Republican Force Formerly: Romulan Star Empire, Romulan Star Navy |Type =Warbird, escort |Service period =25th century (RR) Late 23rd century (RSE) |Length = |Width = |Height = |Mass = |Decks = |Crew =450 |Speed = |Maxspeed = |Cruspeed = |Armaments =Plasma beams, torpedo launcher, plasma torpedoes |Defences =Deflector shield, cloaking device |Systems = |Auxiliary Craft= |}} The warbird was a class of starship designed by the Romulan Star Empire in the late 23rd century. By the 25th century they had been adopted by the Romulan Republic. ( ) History The Dhelan-class was designed in the 23rd century in response to the Romulan Star Empire's conflicts with the Federation, and was intended as a counter to the starship. A subsequent drop in tensions meant that the ship would never advance beyond the early production stage, but elements of the design would go on to influence several later warbirds such as the . ( ) In the early 25th century a number of unfinished Dhelan-class hulls were acquired and completed by Romulan Republic shipwrights and incorporated into the nascent Romulan Republican Force. These vessels would serve in many engagements fought by the RRF in subsequent years. ( ) In January 2409 the Dhelan-class , captained by Commander Temer, led a flotilla of Republic ships to Virinat to help drive off attacking Tal Shiar and Elachi under Colonel Hakeev. ( ) Another Dhelan-class, under , arrived in the Virinat system to investigate information received from the Tal Shiar that the colony had been manufacturing weapons. This proved to be a trick intended to get him and the Virinat Survivor to kill each other, and after the two captains figured this out they worked together to defeat another Tal Shiar force. ( ) Several Dhelan-class vessels fought alongside the in the Azha system against yet another Tal Shiar force, defending the Virinat Survivor and the under Charva. ( ) More Dhelan-class ships joined the Virinat Survivor in destroying Hakeev's flagship in deep space, and later helped fend off a major Elachi attack on New Romulus. ( ) A number of these ships were captured by the Tholian Assembly and taken to bases in the Azure Nebula. They were successfully retrieved by allied forces. ( ) A Dhelan-class vessel also assisted a Klingon Defense Force vessel in defeating the in the Vor system. ( ) Later that year a Dhelan-class and another vessel responded to a distress signal sent by the in the Burgus system and helped destroy a Borg force. ( ) Mirror universe The Dhelan-class was also in use by an unknown faction in the mirror universe. In late 2409, around the time of the battle for the Jenolan Dyson Sphere, the prime universe Romulan Republic acquired several of these vessels and incorporated them into the RRF. The mirror universe version proved to have expanded scientific capabilities compared to the Republic's version. ( ) Specifications Technical data The Dhelan-class was larger and more heavily armed and armored than the earlier warbird and featured a standard Romulan cloaking device. The refits performed by the Romulan Republic included a probe capable of attaching to an enemy vessel and siphoning off weapons power. It could also be made to self-destruct with a wide area of effect. The Republic also developed a variant design, the . ( ) Class variations The hull of the Dhelan-class warbird allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at allied hubs. These options were designated Reman Type 1-2, Romulan Type 1-4, Romulan Type 2 Brown, Veteran, Mirror, Upgrade and two versions of Fleet. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Dhelan class Reman Type 1.jpg|Reman Type 1 Dhelan class Reman Type 2.jpg|Reman Type 2 Dhelan class Romulan Type 1.jpg|Romulan Type 1 Dhelan class Romulan Type 2.jpg|Romulan Type 2 Dhelan class Romulan Type 2 Brown.jpg|Romulan Type 2 Brown Dhelan class Romulan Type 3.jpg|Romulan Type 3 Dhelan class Romulan Type 4.jpg|Romulan Type 4 Dhelan class Romulan Veteran.jpg|Romulan Veteran Dhelan class Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade Dhelan class Romulan Mirror Type 1.jpg|Romulan Mirror Type 1 Dhelan class Fleet.jpg|Fleet Dhelan class Fleet T6.jpg|Fleet (tier 6) Known vessels Appendices Background Legacy of Romulus Dev Blog #3 states that the Dhelan-class was used heavily by the RSE through the 24th century, but this appears to have been retconned as the in-game description and another blog entry state that the design began production but was never completed. The Dhelan-class also appears on the NPC starship lists for the Remans, although it is not guaranteed to appear. Connections External links * Legacy of Romulus Dev Blog #3: Romulan Warbirds * Featured Ships: The Dhelan Retrofit and Dhael * Season 8 Dev Blog #46: Hirogen Lockbox and Lobi Ships * ** NPC version * category:romulan starship classes category:23rd century Romulan starship classes category:25th century Romulan starship classes category:romulan Republic starship classes category:reman starship classes category:mirror universe starships classes category:warbird classes category:dhelan class starships